


Tower of Confessions

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Tower of Babel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: These two idiots have been through all the great moments of history. Including when the tower of Babel fell. They end up not being able to understand each other... Or can they?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the facts on the tower I gleaned from Google searches. The tower was 5400 cubits, or 1.6 miles high, and Babel takes place @780 years after Noah, more than 2000 years since The Beginning.
> 
> I tried really hard making the messy missed language screen reader friendly. If you decide to translate it it's probably best to leave it be to my version.

Human innovation was always impressive. Crawly loved human imagination and ingenuity. So clever! And yet often even the most clever can be so stupid. What they were building was very impressive. If he could surmise a guess, he'd figure it was just over 5,000 cubits, more than a mile and a half for sure. His understanding of the reason they were building it was they had wanted to reach heaven and meet God.   
"This won't end well." Crawly looked over at Aziraphale standing next to him. 

The angel frowned. He often wondered what goes on within the human's minds. It seemed only a few years ago that the great flood had happened, even though it was closer to 700. And here the humans were testing her patience again. He knew in his being that this would not end well. Heaven was on the move, and yet for right now he had not heard anything from Gabriel or anyone else other than to 'just watch, do not interfere.' He had been for just a little over one-hundred years now. Something was bound to give.

"Angel?"

Aziraphale shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry my dear boy, what did you say?"

"I'd asked you if you had any thoughts on what will happen? How much longer do you think She'll let them go at this?" There was mischief in the demon's yellow eyes.

"Probably not too much longer, to be honest. You know how she can be." Crawly wrinkled his nose. Aziraphale held a hand up. "Right, sorry."

They stood there watching as the tower was continued to be built. There was a feeling of unease in the air. 

Without warning it happened. The storm clouds rolled in and thunder struck the ground at the base of the tower. The angels came about casting at the humans. It all happened so quick, neither Crawly nor Aziraphale could avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

=====

"What the heaven was that?" Crawly rubbed his head. It was pounding, and his ears were ringing.

"Buhb gig vou fae, Crawly?" The angel looked just as perturbed by whatever had happened, with a bit of mild confusion. Crawly had no idea what the angel had said.

"Could you repeat that, angel?"

"Buhb duh...?"

They stared at each other, and they got it. Whatever the Almighty had done, it made them unable to communicate. They looked down in the valley and saw many humans were having similar issues with their speaking. They looked back at each other. This was new.

"Treh rere, Crawly." Aziraphale made a motion that thankfully he understood. The angel was asking him to stay here. Crawly nodded.

Aziraphale flew off. He knew Gabriel was still in Babel, he was giving the Almighty's message to the humans. Obviously the tower upset her, and something happened to speech, but he was not entirely sure. One minute he and Crawly had been talking about the tower the next they couldn't understand each other. One thing for sure, Gabriel could explain.

"Ah, Aziraphale! Vlad vou droud poin os!"

Oh, dear.

"Ah, Gabriel. I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that."

The dark haired angel rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and the shorter angel felt a rush through his head.

"Better?" 

"Oh, much. Thank you."

Gabriel nodded, and looked around at the humans shouting at each other in varying tongues.

"What... what exactly happened?" Aziraphale ran his thumb over his pinky ring.

"The Almighty had figured that the humans were getting too big for their britches. So now humans speak different 'languages' as they're now called. You must have gotten caught in the crossfire, but that's okay now. "

"So I can still communicate with the humans then?"

Gabriel gave a broad smile. "Not quite. You will be able to understand them, but they no longer speak Adamic. You would actually have to learn the new languages."

"Oh, oh really?" Aziraphale felt a little disheartened. He had been around the humans over 2000 years and enjoyed their stories so much. "So everyone in this area no longer can speak the same language?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yep. I'm sure it won't be too difficult for you to learn their new languages."

Aziraphale gave a sheepish grin. "Of course."

=====

Crawly hadn't moved from where he was sitting when Aziraphale took off. He did smile and wave at the angel when he returned.

"So, angel, have you found out what's going on?" Aziraphale floundered for a moment before speaking words Crawly did not understand. The demon shrugged. "I don't understand you."

The angel hesitated thinking fast, and then pantomimed his explanation. It took a couple attempts for the message to come through. 

"Leave it to the Almighty to think of creative punishments." Crawly growled. "We're stuck speaking different languages and now we can't talk! At least until one of us learns the other's words."

Aziraphale kept silent during his rant. He'd tried to explain that he could understand the demon, but it was obvious it didn't come through.

"I guess it's funny in a way. I could tell you anything and you wouldn't understand me." Crawly chuckled to himself, before he got a far away look on his face. "It's crazy you know. Out of everything I want to say to you... I.... I've always wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, angel. You.... I don't know what I would do up here without you. Especially considering how you helped....." Crawley shook his head cutting himself off. "Considering how easily I thwarted you into letting me save those children. I.... I....nggch" He covered his face with his hands. "Grrrr If I don't say this now, I'll probably never have the courage to say it for another two thousand years." He looked into Aziraphale's face, the angel looking intently in his eyes. *Thank someone he won't understand this.* "Aziraphale, I think I love you."

Aziraphale stared at him in shock, not sure of what to say. Not that the demon would understand him. "Ah.... Crawly..." He looked around helplessly. 

"That felt good I suppose. Maybe I'll be able to tell you when you actually understand me. " Crawly chuckled awkwardly. He looked up into Aziraphale's face and froze. The angel looked really guilty, it was a similar look he had when admitting to giving away his sword. He was fiddling with his ring. It hit him like a rock slide. "You... you can understand me, can't you?" Aziraphale nodded. "Ah. nnn So....I just told you of my feelings.... and you understood me." Again he nodded. "Ah...ngk....right..." He stood. "'Scuse me." 

Crawly took off in a run. He ran very, very fast, his heart racing. He felt like an idiot there, how could he not have caught on that the angel could understand him?! He drew out his wings. He couldn't face Aziraphale right now, he heard him calling his name. No, he had to go. He probably could have hidden easier if he shifted into his snake form, but with how he barely could concentrate as it was, he was more terrified of forgetting how to turn back than facing his emotions. He didn't know how long he flew, but eventually had to stop and catch his breath. He nestled himself in the top of a tree. He pulled the hood of his robe tight over his head and curled in a tight ball, wings providing a shield of darkness from the world. All he could think of was the look of shock on Aziraphale's face when he admitted his feelings. He couldn't really read it, no. But did he like him back? No. Demons aren't supposed to love. He was a terrible angel, and a rubbish demon. He wouldn't be surprised if Aziraphale didn't reciprocate his feelings. It would be just as well, wouldn't it? What angel would love a demon?

He didn't know how much time had passed before Aziraphale found him, but it was still not enough time. He probably should have turned into a snake. Then he wouldn't have to deal with these stupid emotions. He would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that it WAS just a theory about that. He halfway worried if he shifted then, his emotions would muck it up and he wouldn't be able to turn back into himself. Regardless it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. There was a soft rustle of wings and then Crawly flinched when he felt a warm hand rest on his back just between his wing joints.

"Crawly? Wid fey gyhy?" The demon could only guess that the angel was asking if he was okay. Either way, he could only answer with a small noise. "Fottu"

He felt the angel move away, but not go far. He could still sense him near. He ventured a peek through his wings and saw Aziraphale was sitting on a nearby hill. Maybe that was a good sign? He growled to himself. It's just as well he can't understand Aziraphale. If he rejected him, he wouldn't know. Maybe. Either way he needed to stop being a coward. He's already passed the hard part... Right? He moved to sit next to Aziraphale. He didn't look at him as he vanished his wings.

"Look, angel. About what I said... I don't--" He trailed off when Aziraphale laid his hand over his. His yellow eyes looked into blue.

"Crawly..." Aziraphale paused. He wasn't sure how to do this. Anything he said wouldn't be understood. He twisted his body around so their bodies were facing each other. He wanted to make his point clear. He settled on pantomime. *You love me?*

The demon's cheeks turned as red as the curls peaking from under his hood. He looked away for a moment and nodded. He looked back up expectantly.

"Oh." Aziraphale smiled softly. "Crawly..." He thought a moment, wondering the best way to respond. 

"Angel, its okay if you don't feel the same. I get it. Angel. Demon. Not a good mix. Just forget it. I--" Aziraphale gently cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently along his cheek bone. There was a certain softness he saw within the angel's eyes. A similar look he had always seen when the angel looked at children.

Aziraphale pointed to himself, then placed a hand over his heart, and then gestured to Crawly. 

"Angel?" The demon's heart pounded. Did the angel really feel the same way?

"My dear... Oh, I wish you could understand me. It certainly would be easier...," Aziraphale pulled away. "Mo poll vou nuw o neem."

Crawly's eyes widened. He clasped the angel's hand. "Angel, wait..." He froze, not sure of what he was doing.

"Crawly? Vrat's nome?"

The demon frowned. He looked at their clasped hands. What was that? He just understood him, why couldn't he understand him now? Then it hit him and he placed Aziraphale's hand against his cheek.

"Say something."

"What... what would you like me to say, my dear?"

"I understood you." Crawly smiled in relief, before his face fell in shock.

Aziraphale's face lit up. "Oh, you did?"

The demon nodded

"Thank Ggg...oodness." Aziraphale gave a sheepish grin in response to Crawly's scowl. "Now... Uhm...." Now it was his turn to feel awkward. He took a deep breath. "My dear... about what you said...."

"Yeah?"

"Crawly, I... it's not that.... I promise you, I DO care about you... I just don't think it is... wise for us to be more than friends right now." Aziraphale gave him a sad smile. "Maybe when things settle down with heaven. With this whole tower thing in Babel.... perhaps it's better we wait."

Crawly averted his eyes; Aziraphale made sense. What was he thinking? "Yeah. You're right, angel. I--"

Crawly was once again startled. This time it was by the angel pulling him into a hug. He hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's shoulders. He heard him mutter something, but didn't understand it. But it sounded like "By move vou, ni gere." Crawly relaxed into the hug. If he had to wait, he would. Even if it was for another 2,000 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always reply to your comments, but I appreciate every one! Feel free to tell me what you liked, it keeps me motivated to write!!!


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image of embarrassed Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to fanart, translations and podfics.  
Please feel free to leave a comment


End file.
